Field of the Invention
The claimed invention relates to computer-aided design (CAD) technologies such as computer-aided drawing, drafting, and modeling in general, and apparatus, systems, and methods for scalable multi-user CAD in particular.
Description of the Related Art
Currently available CAD applications typically require that a single user assume ownership and control of a design or engineering model (e.g. a file or database record) in order to prohibit multiple users from making uncoordinated changes to the model. Furthermore, as the number of collaborative users increases, the server that executes the CAD application and the associated networking infrastructure may be overwhelmed. Consequently, currently available CAD solutions are not scalable to large numbers of concurrent users.